


day off

by esperink



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fictober, Neopronouns, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sleeping In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Remy doesn't want to get out of bed.
Relationships: Losleep, QPR losleep - Relationship
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958659
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	day off

**Author's Note:**

> fictober y'all  
> prompt one: no, come back!

Remy didn’t like Mondays. Xe always had to wake up early and plan for the week ahead. Ne would rather stay in bed cuddling xyr partner.

“Remy,” Logan said, so Remy tried to bury nis face into his shoulder. Logan saying xyr name meant--

Nis Monday alarm went off, right on time. Remy groaned as xe reached out blindly for nis phone, turning the alarm off.

“It’s time to get up,” Logan told xem.

“Don’t wanna,” Remy mumbled, hiding nis face into Logan’s shoulder.

“You have to.”

“But staying in bed with you is like, so much better.”

Remy could sense the smile as Logan slipped out of the bed. Xe finally lifted nis head, to glare at a blurry Logan since xe hadn’t put in nis contacts yet.

“No, come back,” Remy whined, reaching out for xyr partner.

“Remy,” Logan said softly.

“Come on,” Remy said, hand still extended. “I can just send out an email and tell the students to read a chapter or something.”

There was a pause, before Logan sighed, though not annoyedly, and got back into bed.

Remy grinned, holding onto Logan’s arm. Ne sighed, eyes drifting closed again.

Remy never ended up sending that email.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me (or reblog) on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
